united_republicfandomcom-20200213-history
Celebrimbor
Celebrimbor is an undying wraith ghost apparition born from vengeance and hatred, hellbent on destroying the Dark Lord Sauron and his Orc Empire via any means possible. Granted supernatural powers upon his passing to exact his revenge, Celebrimbor possessed the spirit of Talion the Ranger to act as his vessel and physical host during this quest. Originally managing his own Elvish Kingdom, Celebrimbor was manipulated by Sauron to create the Rings of Power in exchange for knowledge and blacksmithery skills the Dark Lord would teach. This deal was rigged however, and Sauron used the Rings to increase his own mana potency and summon great armies of evil orcs and beasts to destroy Celebrimbor's feudal society. Celebrimbor stole the One Ring from his old friend as vengeance and turned a sizeable portion of Sauron's Army against him, but this insurgency was put down rather quickly during the final battle, since the One Ring truly obeyed Sauron and thus betrayed Cele. After Celebrimbor and his family were murdered, he formed into the familiar ghost we know today. Fusing with Talion, Celebrimbor coined the term 'Bright Lord' and used his new magic power of branding and brainwashing organic beings to his side to form an Orc Rebellion in Sauron's ranks. This rebellion was aided by numerous Orcs, including the Architect, Rog the Pimp, Ratbag, General Bin Laden, and Bruz the Choppa. The Rebellion gained huge ground when Celebrimbor had Talion brand/kill the Orc Overlords managing Mordor's specific regions and used his private Orc assassins to murder the Queen of Marwen and her Daughter, using the Marwenese people as expendable cannon fodder. Despite these efforts and forming a spy network within Sauron's ranks, the Wraiths led by the Witch-King of Angmar tracked down the Bright Lord and temporarily killed him via ripping out Celebrimbor and exiling him to a mystical ghost prison near Mustafar. One day, a prison break occurred as ghosts possessed their guards, finding a chink in their anti-supernatural armors. Celebrimbor used his branding powers and took control of the riot, directing it and grabbing himself a new army in the process. Deciding to find Talion's corpse and reanimate it to continue his vendetta against Sauron, Celebrimbor possessed the body of a United Republic ship registration manager on Coreilla and flew to Planet Arda. From there, he used the Wraith World to locate Talion's corpse and revive him, regaining the proper physical host he required. Talion was somewhat sour towards Cele for denying him eternal rest, but agreed Sauron needed to be destroyed. The duo reconnected with their old commanding officer General Bin Laden, the Orc who led the suicide bomber units during the final battle at Barad-Dur. Taking him under their wing, the Bright Lord then began a series of surprise attacks on supply caravans and convoys taking important supplies to Mordor's growing dominion. Not taking any chances since the invasion of Gondor was about to go underway, Sauron commanded his new Dark Imperial allies to snuff out this annoyance. The Bright Lord and his ghost-orc insurgency found itself outgunned by new Droid and Machine forces, and tactically retreated off Arda, swearing they would return to finish Sauron and end his tyranny. Arriving onto a world occupied by the United Republic, the occupation force itself headed by seasoned war veteran William Lennox, tensions seemed high at first, before the Bright Lord explained to Lennox their main enemy was Sauron. Since by now Sauron had risen to become a major Dark Empire leader, the NEST-Republic troops joined forces with the Orcs and friendly ghost spirits at Celebrimbor's command. Together, they made the planet a literal fortress with watchtowers, turrets, and automated tank defenses. Admiral Trench's Probe Droids caught wind of this however, and soon a massive CIS Droid Army was dispatched to quell Lennox and the Bright Lord's new insurrection. Celebrimbor directed Talion to personally participate in the battle, using his Wraith teleportation powers alongside his bow and arrow to eliminate AAT tank pilots and hijack them. Soon, Graugs and Attack Caragors were dropped off and began tearing through UR-Orc lines, while Cargul Wraiths, lesser versions of Sauron's Ringwraiths massacred Celebrimbor's spirit army. The Dark Imperial Army cornered our heroes at their main fortress on the planet, Lennox calling in for Autobot backup in the form of Bumblebee and Ironhide. Celebrimbor also summoned his old friend Bruz the Choppa and his Australian Orc Regiment, whom used kangaroos and armadillos as mounts. Together, the reinforcements managed to pierce enemy lines and force the enemy to capitulate in a climatic final battle, in which Talion had a personal boss battle against the Lord of the Cargul, Karantan. Karantan was indeed powerful and trapped Talion via several searing chains, but Celebrimbor channelled spiritual and mystical energies into a concentrated fireball and burnt Karantan's corrupted essence into a crispy wisp of air. Later on, the Bright Lord would brand many new aliens, humans, and Orcs to his cause, creating a formidable army with flamethrower troops and Minigun-toting heavy unit Olog-Hai. After blitzkrieging a random backwater planet with Republic assistance, the Bright Lord had Admiral Yularen's fleet terraform the surface into a mineral-rich haven. Thus, the main factory world for new weapons, equipment, and droids was made for the Bright Lord's cause, and managed by a defected Geonosian whom joined Celebrimbor, named Daznack. In a few weeks, the world managed to pump out several Venator Class Star-Destroyers and Talion-Class Wraith Frigates. On board his new fleet's capital vessel, the Blade of Vengeance, Celebrimbor realised his new 'pure' ring created back at Mount Doom was slowly being corrupted by Sauron and Zog's necromantic powers over the war's course. He knew only one thing would fix this decaying influence, that being a serum of liquid hidden away at his ancestral Elvish home. Arriving back to Arda on a cloaked vessel surpassing the security, the Bright Lord arrived and Celebrimbor used wraith world to find a pot of magical liquid that automatically purified any relic immolated in it. Dipping his hammer and removing all the harmful influences from it, Celebrimbor reformed his ring and made it pure once more. Back on the Blade, the Bright Lord commanded his forces to victory on hundreds of minor skirmishes and major battles during the War of Darkness, in which Celebrimbor and his army were stark allies of the United Republic and participated in many battles. Early in the war, Ratbag returned to Talion's service and began spying on Dark Imperial movements, revealing Hades held high-importance prisoners inside a prison sequestered in Cambodia. Choosing a select few assassins commanded by an up and coming Orc climbing through his ranks named Dugza, the Bright Lord personally commanded a strike force to infiltrate the prison and gain useful information from them via mind-branding. This strategem worked, and much strategic knowledge about Dark Imperial plans was found out, including the valuable piece of intelligence stating Padme Amidala's homeworld of Naboo was now a Matrix farm for Deus Ex Machina, a major Dark Imperial member. After fighting his way out of the prison and back to Coruscant, Celebrimbor and Talion met Rycus Kilran, a Norse-Born warrior. The trio became fast-friends and fought alongside each other during the chaotic War of Darkness, participating in numerous battles. One major example would be when Daznack's factory world was invaded by Lockdown and the Quintesson Armada. A brutal three-month siege followed, until our heroes were relieved by Lennox's reinforcements once more. However, the battle was not yet won, as Lennox, Rycus, and the Bright Lord agreed to chase the enemy spacefleet. This move would prove wise, as it revealed the existence of a major Dark Imperial superweapon, a gravity-well generator able to harness Black Holes, called Centerpoint Station. Arriving with their combined forces, a brilliant three day space battle followed, as Talion boarded the Harvester Mothership and killed the navigator and captain, plummeting the ship into Centerpoint and escaping via lifepod. After these successful bouts, Celebrimbor sensed the time grew ever nearer to confront Sauron. After helping Optimus Prime, Mario, Potatoman, and Lennox destroy Lockdown and the Machine Occupation Forces on Naboo during a highly important Republic battle there, the Bright Lord rallied his massive army, grown over the course of nearly five years and prepared for the final bout on Sauron. His space fleet reached the atmosphere of Arda, where Mordor's space forces entered combat with the Bright Lord's. During the vicious battle, Azog the Defiler, by now a well-seasoned admiral of Sauron's spaceships, fired a fateful torpedo that slammed into the Blade's engine hyperdrive, causing a chain-reaction explosion sending the craft careening through the starry universes. With their master gone, the Branded Armies scattered and soon retreated, broken and disenfranchised, most elements of this army dispersed into criminal factions and terrorist fronts working on both sides of the War of Darkness, entering the most crucial and final stages. Waking up decades later, the Celebrimbor would see his old legacy in tatters, only a few rabbles of Orcs loyal to him and awaiting his return. Finding out Daznack was kept as a hostage, for by now seven years at Supreme Leader Woke's Starkiller Base, the Bright Lord returned back to Coruscant. Once more, he will begin his eternal quest for vengeance, and this time, he is utterly determined to emerge victorious, uncaring of the costs or losses.